Destroying the Source
by Feedingfrenzy91
Summary: Can Alex and her friends rid themselves of the endless loop, or are they doomed to relive the same event over and over again?
1. The Stranger

**Disclaimer: These characters belong the Oxen Free game and to Night School Studio.**

**Hello everyone, I'm back and writing some Oxen Free this time. Let me just say there will be some pairings in this story but I won't say who (I think it's better if there's a little bit of surprise).**

**Youtube channel: Feedingfrenzy91**

* * *

Alex lay in her bed. Ren lay next to her. The two had been gazing at the ceiling for at least 5 minutes. It had been 4 months since the island experience and yet the two couldn't quite get it out of their mind.

In truth it was a once in a lifetime event… or at least Alex believed it was. Part of her felt like the entire thing had been one big moment of déjà vu. Even the sunken seemed to have known her. Their first interaction was "Oh it's you, again." It was like they knew her. Then again they were ghost so maybe they had some supernatural way of telling who she was.

_Only God truly knows._ She thought to herself.

"Still thinking about it huh?" Ren asked beside her.

"Yeah, you?" She asked back.

"Nah, I'm thinking about Nona."

"Of course you are."

Alex Sighed, Ren was nothing if not single minded. He had been thinking about Nona ever since she left for Art school about a month prior.

"Think she's thinking about me?" He asked.

"Not a chance." Alex quickly replied. "She's probably drawing some hot naked male model as we speak."

"Yup, and thinking about me the whole time." Ren slyly replied.

Alex gave him a slight shove with her elbow.

"Tomorrow's the big day." He said.

"Yeah, you told me like three times already." Replied Alex.

"I'm just so excited to see her again after all this time."

"It's been a month."

"It's felt like a year."

Alex sighed again. There was no calming Ren down. Tomorrow he would get on a plane and God willing be with Nona for the weekend. Might as well let him be excited.

"Big brother entering… better make yourselves decent." Michael said as he came through the door.

Normally Alex would jump whenever she saw Michael again, but in the last few months she had gotten used to him being… well alive.

"You realize if you were any other guy I would have to punch his teeth in right?" Michael said as he neared the bed.

"Good thing I didn't give you a reason to." Ren Replied.

"Yeah, he had his chance and blew it." Said Alex.

"What?" Michael asked as he plopped onto the bed next to Ren.

"In 5th grade." Alex continued."

"That doesn't count." Interjected Ren."

"What doesn't count?" Michael asked. His body going closer and closer over the boy lieing in bed next to his little sister.

"Nothing, it was just a kiss." Ren told him.

"You kissed her!?" Replied Michael as he grabbed Ren and put him in a head lock.

"It wasn't like that." Ren pleaded.

"You threw up on me." Said Alex as she watched the two boys go at it.

"Okay this is getting weird." Michael said after releasing Ren.

"It was weird alright." Said Ren as he caught his breath.

"Listen back in 5th grade…" Alex began. "…Ren and I both had never kissed anyone, so we decided to try it out, but immediately after the kiss Ren let loose his lunch all over my shirt."

"I was just nervous that's all. It was my first time." Said Ren.

"It was mine too…" Alex responder. "…and imagine the memory of your first kiss being soiled almost as bad as my shirt was that day."

"This is greatness." Michael commented.

*thump* *thump* *thump*

"What was that?" Asked Alex as she rose from the bed.

*thump* *thump* *thump*

"Sounds like it's coming from the attic." Michael answered.

By now all three had rose from the bed and began making their way to where the sound originated.

*thump* *thump* *thump*

The sound was getting louder.

"Must be a raccoon or a squirrel or something." Said Michael as they approached the attic entrance.

"I am brave!" Ren exclaimed "I shall be the one to take on the intruder!"

"Thanks, but I think I got this." Replied Michael as he pulled on the rope and let the ladder to the attic down.

"Thanks, you wouldn't believe how difficult that is to do from the other side."

Alex didn't recognize the voice, but she did see a man begin to descend down the stairs and head straight for Michael, who had leapt back surprised.

"What!?" Michael Shouted. "Who are… what are you doing in our house!?"

"Relax," the stranger replied. "I'm here to help."

"Alex call the police!" Michael screamed at her.

"Don't bother." Said the strange man. "I won't be here that long."

Michael stood in front of Alex, who had yet to move. Ren did the same.

"Who are you!?" Ren asked. Alex could tell he was trying to sound brave but his voice cracked slightly as the words left his mouth.

"Doesn't matter." The stranger replied. "What matters is what I can do for you."

"Either get out our house or we'll call the cops!" Michael shouted at him. The man seemed unfazed by the threat.

"Perhaps I should start over. I am here to help you with your island problem." He said.

Alex felt a sharp tingling in her spine. "How do you know about the island?" She asked. "Are you one of them?"

"Oh no." He responded. "I'm just someone who is able to help you."

"Help us with what!?" Michael exclaimed. "It's over."

"No, it is not." The man responded. "It hasn't been over since she opened the source."

"But I closed it." Replied Alex.

"Yes, for now." The stranger said.

"Enough of this. Tell us who you are or…" Michael began but was cut off by the man in front of him.

"I know, I know you'll call the cops. Listen if you want to know the truth then meet me tomorrow at Mia's all Italian cuisine. The one by Ren's house."

And with that he turned and headed back up the stairs.

"Wait!" Shouted Ren. "How do you know where I live?"

"At 2:00pm." Was the only thing the stranger said before he disappeared back into the ceiling.

Michael walked up the ladder cautiously, and looked around. He then turned back the Alex and Ren.

"He's gone." Michael said as he came down and retracted the ladder thus closing the attic once more.

Alex contemplated what had just happened.

"No!" Michael said firmly as he walked up to her.

"No, wha…" She began but Michael cut her off.

"You are not going to meet him tomorrow." He told her.

"I have to."

"Why?" Asked Michael.

"He knew about the island, not to mention he just appeared and disappeared in our attic. Maybe he can help."

"Help with what?" Michael questioned.

"What if he's right about the source. What if I didn't really close it?" She asked Michael.

"It doesn't matter." He replied. "We're never going back to that island."

"What if they can affect us whether we're on the island or not?" She asked him.

"Have we been affected since we left that place? No." Michael responded.

"I've had some pretty scary dreams about it." Butted in Ren.

"You have pretty scary dreams about your neighbors' chi Wawa." Michael darted back at him.

"Hey that dog is freaky!" Shouted Ren.

"Guys!" Alex screamed causing them both to turn to her. "I have to know, if the sunken are still out there I have to know. I'm going!"

"Then I'm coming with you." Michael firmly stated.

"You can't you have that job interview tomorrow." She stated.

"I can miss that." He replied.

"No, you can't!" She snapped back. "This is your dream job."

"And you're my sister!"

"But I'm not helpless!"

Michael paced around the hallway for a moment. He was obviously frustrated with how she had reacted. Alex knew he was just trying to protect her, but she also knew if she didn't meet with that guy tomorrow she'd regret it. She was going even if it meant by herself.

"Ren can you go with her?" Michael asked finally.

"I'm heading on a plane to see Nona in the morning. Definitely have to tell her about the mystery man in the attic. Hmm… that'd make an interesting book title." Replied Ren.

"Alex please…" Michael began

"I'm going!" She shouted at him before he could finish.

"Fine!" Michael shouted back. "but at least don't go alone. There has to be someone you can get to go with you."

Alex thought to herself.

She didn't have to think very long.

She knew just the one.

* * *

The restaurant was surprisingly empty. Usually they'd be packed for lunch right about now. Alex wasn't sure why there was only a few people here, but it was nice.

The restaurant had been there for over nearly 70 years. It held the record for oldest restaurant in the entire town.

Despite it's age the owners were constantly updating the place. Alex's mom always said that erased the Italian feel, but Alex liked it. She felt the more modern feel differentiated the place from basically every other Italian restaurant she'd been to.

"Hey there." A familiar voice said.

She looked up to see Jonas.

"Hey, thanks for coming." She replied as he took the seat in front of her.

"So, has he shown up yet?" He asked.

"Not yet." She replied.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Asked Jonas.

"He just showed up in my Attic, then disappeared." She replied.

"Sounds about right." Answered Jonas.

"We've seen stranger things." Alex Affirmed.

"So should we order something or…?" Jonas asked but Alex wasn't focused on him.

"So you showed up." Said the man from the Attic.

Jonas turned to his left. Alex hadn't noticed him come in, but then again just appearing places seemed to be his forte.

"This him?" Jonas asked.

"Jonas right?" said the man. "Nice to meet the dynamic duo."

"Dynamic duo?" Asked Jonas.

"Wait, that wasn't this time around now was it?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Alex.

"You know what, this will all be easier if I just show you." Said the man. "Follow me."

The man turned and headed for the door.

"Should we follow him or…?" Jonas asked.

Alex stood up.

"This is why we came."

* * *

Jonas felt slightly uneasy. The man had lead them to the side of the restaurant and simply stood with one hand pointed seemingly at nothing.

"Sometimes it takes a few seconds, it'll be up soon." The man said.

"What will be up soon?" Asked Jonas.

"You'll see." Was all he got in response?

"Who are you anyway?" Jonas asked.

"Name's Leon." The man replied without taking his eyes off… whatever he was focusing on.

"Are you one of them?" Asked Jonas.

"One of who?" came the reply.

"We've already been over this." Alex butted in. "He says he's not one of those things."

"Then ho…" Jonas started but stopped as he began to see what Leon was doing. Right in front of Leon's hand some kind of passage way began to open. It appeared to be a small light at first, but got larger and larger within a few seconds, until it seemed big enough to walk through.

"What is that?" Jonas Asked.

"She knows." Replied Leon. He was referring to Alex.

"Where does it go?" was all Alex asked.

"To a place where I can show you your past choices." He responded. "And not just the ones made in this timeline."

"What do you mean by this timeline? I don't understand any of this." Jonas said frustrated.

"You will, if you enter. The choice is yours. I'm going in and you can choose to follow or not." Said Leon. And with that he entered the vortex.

Alex began to move but Jonas caught her by the arm.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I'm not sure about anything." She answered. "But like I said in the restaurant. This is why we came."

Jonas looked at the vortex then back at Alex. He nodded. Then she grabbed his hand and the two of them, entered the passageway together.

* * *

The other side didn't look like Alex expected it to. She thought she would see the USS Kanaloa like the last time she had entered a vortex, but this was more like a hall of mirrors.

But instead of seeing her reflection she saw herself at different moments on the island. Not just her, but all the others as well. However, something was off about the images she saw. Many of them were choices she didn't remember making. Some seemed to be the same situation but would lead to different outcomes. One even was a picture of them on the boat, but Clarissa was suspiciously absent.

"What are these?" Jonas asked next to her.

"They are your choices." Answered Leon.

"We didn't make all these choices." Said Alex.

"But, you did, just not in the most recent loop."

"What do you mean by loop?" Asked Jonas.

"Well a time loop i…" Leon began. "…Actually this will be so much easier if I just restore your memories. Now stay still this may sting a bit."

"Restore our memories?" Alex asked.

"Sting… What ar.. ArghHHhhhhhhHhHh!"

* * *

_January 23, 1943_

_"USS apoka you are cleared for docking." Maggie said over the radio. The response was an all-clear form the captain"_

_It would be the last call Maggie made that day. It was finally time to go home. These triple shifts had been killing her. Just as she began to stretch out on her chair, her replacement walked in._

_"Having a nice relaxing day are we?" Anna asked._

_"Shut up, and get on the radio." Replied Maggie._

_Anna was quick to do so._

_"Any contacts from the Kanaloa" She asked Maggie._

_"No, Henry didn't' contact me." Maggie replied as she grabbed her coat and prepared to leave._

_"I didn't say anything about Henry." Replied Anne._

_"You didn't have to." Came the reply._

_With that Maggie headed out the door and onto the sidewalk. Her home was only a short walk away. In truth her legs felt good walking after mostly sitting down for 18 hours. The blood was circulating again._

_"Nice night isn't it?" Asked a male voice to her left._

_Maggie jumped slightly. She looked to her left, to see a young man in uniform, but he didn't belong to this base._

_"Leon!?" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Just relaying a message." He responded._

_"Where'd you even come from?" She asked._

_"Oh, you know, over yonder." He said not really showing any specific place._

_Maggie let out a sigh. "Well come on then, no good if someone sees you out here with me." She said finally._

_"Of course, better to be as discrete as possible I suppose."_

* * *

Present day

Alex grabbed her head. It was still pounding. It felt like someone had jabbed a needle in it and just kept pushing, but her head didn't pop.

"Alex!" Jonas screamed only causing her further pain. "Are you okay?"

"Not even close." Alex responded. "Please stop screaming."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Suddenly Alex began to feel relief. Her head began to shrink inwardly and the pain gradually went away. The feeling made her dizzy however and she collapsed slightly. Jonas caught her though.

"Alex!" He once again shouted, but it wasn't as bad this time.

"Sorry about that." Said Leon from in front of them. "I forgot there were so many memories."

"What did you even do?" Jonas asked him.

"Just give it a minute." He replied. "Take a deep breath and try to tell me what you remember."

Alex thought to herself. At first all the memories were sort of muddled together, but as time went on they formed a more coherent pattern.

"I…" She began but stopped.

"Take your time." Leon encouraged her. "What do you remember?"

Alex took a deep breath and then she spoke.

"Everything. I remember everything."

* * *

**Thank you all who made it to the end.**

**May God bless you all.**


	2. Life is Strange

**Disclaimer: These Characters Belong to the Oxen Free Game and to Night School Studio.**

**Sorry for the long wait between uploads. They should be faster from now on.**

**Youtube Channel: Feedingfrenzy91**

* * *

Alex sat in the car. The air condition was slightly too low, but catching cold was the least of her concerns. What had just transpired just a half hour ago had changed… just about everything. Her mind was flooded with the same events but different outcomes.

What made matters worse was that her one choice could result in Michael alive or dead. It was a lot to take in all at once. Just then Jonas opened the driver door. He walked in carrying both he and Alex's food. He gave her, her meal without saying a word. He was obviously still shaken up about the whole deal.

For a few moments the two just sat in silence. Not touching their food. Alex could feel her burger losing warmth, but she didn't care.

"Well…" Jonas started.

"Well…" Alex replied.

Alex tried to think of something to say, but nothing really came to mind. Other than the massive amount of memories which had only recently been restored.

*sip* *sip* *sip*

The low sound of Jonas drinking his milk shake broke the silence.

"How is it?" Alex asked

"You were right." Replied Jonas. "This is a really good shake."

"The best in town." She stated as she partly removed the foil from her burger and took a bite.

"Okay we have to talk about this." Jonas said as Alex chewed.

She swallowed before answering him. "Where do we even start?" She asked finally.

"I don't know, how about with I was your step brother!" He answered.

"Well I always remembered that so, that wasn't much of a shock for me. And I don't believe it was for you either."

"What do you mean?" Asked Jonas.

"Well remember when I said you were my step brother after we left the island?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You didn't seem nearly as shocked as everyone else."

Jonas took had finished his burger by now and was working on his milk shake, but Alex could already hear him starting to scrape the bottom of the cup.

_Maybe he's a nervous eater._ She thought. It was kind of weird she didn't know that, having lived with him. Then again she rarely saw him nervous. Even when they were on the island dealing with the sunken Alex was more the nervous wreck, while Jonas had handled the matter rather well. As well as one could anyway.

"I think deep down…" Jonas answered after finishing his milk shake. "…I kind of knew you were telling the truth." He said finally.

"And you were the one who pointed out that we had done the island before." She pointed out as she finished her own food.

"Yeah, but I was just having some serious deja vu moments." He replied.

"You remember that time I was really mad at you?"

"Of course, that was the time Michael stayed dead and you only wanted to come home for thanksgiving." She responded.

"What happened to you that time?" Asked Jonas.

"I think, I somewhere deep down I realized that we just kept going back to the island over and over again. I just really didn't care what happened that time." She answered.

"Now I can't even imagine not liking you." Said Jonas.

Alex smiled. "Ditto."

Jonas placed the car into reverse. "So what do we do now?" He asked as he began to back out.

"We do what Leon told us." Alex responded.

Jonas drove onto the street and joined the traffic near the restaurant they had stopped at.

"So we just wait?" He asked.

"What more can we do?" Alex asked back.

"You know what's going to happen." He told her as he stopped at a nearby red light.

"I know." She responded.

"How do you think we should handle it this time?" He asked.

Alex thought for a moment. There was only one appropriate way to respond to that question.

"Like it's the last time."

* * *

_January 23, 1943_

"_Tea's good." Said Leon as he drank the peppermint flavored liquid._

"_It's one of the few things we have in abundance." Maggie replied as she sat across from him with her own cup of tea._

_It was a rather large house she had. Of course she had inherited it. Her great grandfather at one point was the only inhabitant on this island. Well he and his family. The island of course had been practically taken over by the military. She still owned a large plot of land however, and for now the government wasn't pressuring her to leave. They wouldn't want to get rid of their head of communications._

"_So what's the message?" Maggie asked as she sipped another cup of tea._

"_Oh yeah, that. Your husband wanted me to tell you that the Kanoala will be docking here in less than a month." He replied._

"_Really?! For how long!?" She asked slightly excited. _

"_At least one day. They have to get some minor repairs done I believe." He said as he took another sip of tea._

_Maggie took another sip of tea. She hadn't seen or heard from Henry in over three months. They knew when he went on the sub that they wouldn't see each other for quite some time. In truth the amount of time Maggie spent by the radio helped. Anna constantly asking her whether the sub contacted her however didn't._

"_Do you know when they'll be withing radio distance?" She asked him._

"_Nope, that's all Henry told me." Came the reply._

"_Want some more tea?" She asked noticing his empty cup._

"_No, I better leave," He replied as he got up from the table. "Mind if I use your bathroom?"_

"_No, just make sure you turn the light off. You left it on last time."_

"_Yeah, sorry about that, was in a hurry." Leon replied as he headed for the bathroom._

_Maggie finished her tea and washed both cups before heading to bed. Leon was long gone by the time she headed up. He hadn't used the bathroom in the traditional sense. There was a weak spot in there and he had taken advantage of it._

_Maggie plopped down on the bed, exhausted. Yet joy filled her heart. Just a little while longer and she'd see Henry again. Even if it was just for a short time._

_Despite the excitement, it was only a few moments before her eyelids' closed and she drifted off to sleep._

* * *

Present day.

_How many times am I going to have to fill the same crack. _Thought Leon. It was bad enough to be on clean up duty, but due to the numerous time loops he found himself having to do and redo the same cracks in time over and over again. It was like mopping the floor only to see the exact same spots appear in the exact same places the very next day. Part of him just wanted to leave them open, but that could result in repercussions that neither he nor any of his brethren were ready to face. Perhaps he should have just been grateful that he knew where they were. It beat having to detect and search for them.

Just then he heard someone coming from behind.

He looked and saw Max, right on time. They had already met here five times before.

"Hey there." Max said as she approached him.

"Let's skip the pleasantries and move right on to lunch." He replied.

"Rude." Said Max.

"We both know what we're going to say, we've already done this five times." Leon stated.

"Then let's talk about something different."

Leon walked past Max and headed for the nearby diner.

"We can do that at lunch."

Two whales diner, despite a lot changing around it, this pretty much hadn't gone through any major changes for the last 20 years. And Leon knew as he was present during it's opening. In truth Arcadia Bay wasn't exactly known for adapting to modern times. But this restaurant really took Leon back, and it wasn't just the food either.

"One bacon burger for the gentleman, and a medium well for the lady." Said the waitress as she placed the meals in front of them.

"Thank's Mrs Bryce." Said Max.

"You're welcome." Came the reply, but she was staring at Leon, not Max.

"You know you look familiar." Mrs. Bryce said.

"Like who?" Leon asked.

"Like a young man I dated back when I first started working here." She replied.

"Well he must have been quite a looker." Replied Leon.

"Oh, he was." She stated. "You're a spitting image."

"Well thank you." Leon said as he bit down into his burger.

"Well enjoy." Said the waitress as she moved on to her next table.

Max had yet to touch her food. She was just sitting there, smiling.

"We still on this?" Asked Leon.

"I'll never get used to the fact that you two used to date." She replied.

"It was over 20 years back and she was… never mind." He said not wanting to retell the same story.

"Quite a looker, I believe is what you were about to say." Stated Max as she bit down into her own burger.

"She still is actually." Replied Leon.

"Really? I'm eating." Max stated.

Just then Chloe showed up. Then again both Max and Leon knew she would.

"Well if it isn't the time squad." She said as she sat next to Leon.

That was one thing he never really knew. Despite having done this five times before, Chloe would sometimes sit next to Max and other times next to him. He assumed this was due to Max's choices rather than his own as this would be as far as his interaction with Chloe would go.

"Do you have to call us that everytime?" Asked Max.

"Have I call… oh I get it you guys have already done some time traveling haven't you?" Chloe asked.

"Something like that." Leon told her. "So how have you been?"

"Oh you know, us mere mortals have to live life without the ability to travel back in time and change the past. So I've just been doing regular human things."

"I wouldn't call much you do regular." Max told her.

"Compared to you guys." Chloe replied. "It feels weird being the normal one in the group."

"You're anything but normal." Leon replied as he finished his sandwich.

"Aww, that's so nice of you to say." Said Chloe as she gave him a playful hug.

_You are so much like your mother. _Thought Leon.

Max remained silent, but her smile said it all.

"Chloe honey!" Called Mrs. Bryce. "Could you come here for a second?"

"Coming mom." She called back as she got up and went to her mother.

"I think she likes you." Said Max giggling slightly.

"We've been over this." Leon replied.

"You two would make such a cute couple." Max Responded.

"I dated her mother. It'd be too weird." Said Leon.

In truth he was attracted to Chloe. He assumed it was due to her being so much like her mother in looks and personality, but nothing would ever come of it.

"You know what's going to happen to her. She won't even remember me." He said finally.

Max's smile disappeared.

"Why do you have to go there?" She asked. Obviously upset.

"It's the truth." He replied.

"There has to be…" Max started before Leon cut her off.

"Stop! We've been over this." He told her.

"It's not fair!" Snapped Max. "How come that Alex girl get's to bring back her brother but I can't rescue my best friend?"

"I told you before." Replied Leon. "There will be massive consequences for her, but people like you me can't do what regular people who happen to get caught in a loop can. The consequences are worse for those of use with the ability to travel time."

"It's not fair!" Max said again. Her voice was rising to the point that Chloe looked over from across the restaurant.

"I've been on this earth for nearly 1000 years. I've never seen it fair. You don't think I…" Leon began but it was Max's turn to cut him off.

"I know! I know. You've been in this same position hundreds of times. You've wanted to go back and save friends, loved ones and family, but you didn't."

Leon looked at his friend. He knew how she felt. It's strange how you can have the power to go back in time, but still feel so useless. But with great power comes great responsibility.

"So are you going to tell her?" Leon asked Max.

"I think you should this time." She replied.

"Me? You know I don't see her again after this."

"This time you will."

"What are you…?"

"Hey guys, trouble in the time space continuum thing over here?"

Leon has been so caught up with Max he didn't notice Chloe had rejoined them.

"Something like that." Replied Leon. "Well I should be heading out."

"I'm sure you have plenty to do, said Chloe as she backed out the seat to let him pass."

"I'll see you later." Max said.

"Yeah." Was all Leon said in reply.

"Will I see you later?" Chloe asked.

Leon was about to give his usual response to that question but Max beat him to it.

"You will." She said as Chloe sat in the seat across from her.

"Oh, more time travel talk huh?" Chloe asked Max.

The reply was predictable.

"Something like that."

* * *

**Thank you all who made it to the end.**

**May God bless you all.**


	3. 60 days

**Disclaimer: These Characters Belong to the Oxen Free Game and to Night School Studio.**

**Hey guys, actually stuck in Florida because my country is on lockdown do to the virus. Pray God willing that I'll be able to go home soon.**

**Youtube Channel: Feedingfrenzy91**

* * *

"So the dude's a time traveler?" Asked Ren.

"Not exactly" Alex replied. "He said he can go back in time but he's not supposed to."

"What's the fun in that?" Ren asked.

"He said it was only for extreme emergencies as the repercussions for traveling back in time are usually dire or something along those lines." She replied.

The two were in her room. Alex's mother and father were still at work, while Michael was… Alex actually wasn't sure, he just left saying he'll be back soon. Once again if it was anybody but Ren her parents would be concerned, but Ren was… well Ren.

"But I don't get it, why'd he come now. Wouldn't he have been more useful on the island itself?" Asked Ren.

"He said he couldn't track us. Apparently when I opened the source on the island he wasn't exactly close." She replied.

"But what possible help can he bring now?" He asked. "It's over… isn't it?"

Alex wasn't quite sure how to respond. She hadn't told Ren about the loop. In reality there was no real need to. Knowing him he'd just get all nervous and freak out. Besides according to Leon there was going to be at least one more repeat. Not like Ren would remember any…

"Well Ren according to him we're stuck in an endless loop where we keep going back to the day we went to island." She said realizing he'd forget it soon anyway.

"You're joking right?" Ren asked slightly nervous.

"Not at all." Alex replied as serious as she could. "This will be the seventh time it loops"

"Wait really?!"

"Yes really."

"So… that means…"

Alex could tell Ren couldn't truly wrap his mind around what was happening.

"I've first kissed Nona 6 times!?" He shouted.

"What?" Asked Alex surprised.

"Well if what you say is true that means I've tried to get that girl six times and succeeded!" He Exclaimed.

Alex was dumbfounded, but not really shocked. This was Ren.

"Well technically four times." She let him know.

"What?" He asked.

"Well we don't always have the same outcome every time." She told him.

"So, sometimes I don't get with Nona?" Asked Ren concerned.

"Well four out of six ain't bad." She responded.

"Not good enough!" She snapped. "You have to tell me what I did to win her over!"

"Well I'm not exactly sure." Said Alex. "You spend some time alone with her so I was…"

"Please!" Ren pleaded as he got on his hands and knees. "Tell me so I won't mess up!"

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

"What was that?" Asked Alex.

"It's coming from the Attic again." Ren replied as he got off his knees.

"Leon!?" Alex said. "Ren open the Attic."

Ren hastened to do so. As he did Alex saw Leon descend down the stairs.

"Hello again." He said to Ren.

"Uh, hi…" Said Ren."

"So is there a reason you keep coming through the attic or…?" Alex Inquired.

"Well the nearest soft spot is six blocks away. No point in me walking six blocks when I can appear in your attic." Replied Leon as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Soft spot?" Ren asked.

"Oh, well I can't open portals just anywhere. I can only open them where the er… let's just say area is weak." Replied Leon.

"And it's weak in my Attic?" Alex asked.

"Yes, quite convenient actually." Leon Replied.

"What's that shiny thing?" Asked Ren.

Alex looked up and noticed the area in the Attic was glowing.

"That's the portal I opened to come here." Leon responded.

"A portal!?" Ren Asked excited. "Can I walk through it?"

"Sure if you want."

The words were hardly out of Leon's mouth before Ren darted past him and disappeared into the attic.

"Um just out of curiosity…" Alex began. "Where does that lead?"

"To a safe house in Siberia."

"You were in Siberia?"

"Yeah, I had some cracks to close up near the tundra."

"Wait Ren is now in the tundra?"

"Yup."

Just then Ren ran down the Attic stairs.

"Snow! So much Snow!" He shouted as he shot past and covered up in the blanket on her bed.

Alex almost told him not to wet her sheets. He was still covered in snow, but at this moment wet sheets didn't really matter all that much.

"So are you here for a reason?" She asked Leon.

"Yes, the time space continuum is fluctuating." He replied.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"It means that most likely the loop will occur within the next two months as opposed to a year." Said Leon.

"Two months? That's all the time we have?!" Asked Alex.

"Wait what happens in two months?" Inquired Ren still beneath Alex's covers.

"We go back to the island."

It was Alex who responded.

"What!?" Asked Ren as he leaped off her bed.

"Yup," Leon Began "In about two months you will all be sent back to that very day."

Ren was next to Alex at this point. "So I get to first kiss Nona again?" He said.

"Shut up Ren." Said Alex.

"Well if that's all. I better be heading back to the Tundra." Leon said as he turned to go back up the stairs.

"Wait!" Called Ren. "What exactly are you?"

Leon turned back to face him. "Species wise, I'm human, but if you're talking about my abilities then Alex can explain it to you."

With that he headed back up the stairs and disappeared into the attic. The light of the portal quickly dimming and then vanishing along with him.

* * *

_February 28. 1943_

"_This tea is good." Anna said as she took another sip._

"_That's about all the good stuff we get here." Maggie replied as she grabbed her own cup and joined her friend at the table._

"_The food isn't that bad." Said Anna._

"_All canned, all bordering on expired." Replied Maggie._

"_Well it's better than what the men have out on the field I'll tell you that." Anna responded._

_Maggie sighed. "You're right plenty to thank God for." _

"_Especially those new recruits that came for training last week." Anna stated._

"_Anna! Really?" Replied Maggie._

"_Yes, really." Anna said as she finished her tea. "A base full of strapping young men that get replaced by another group of strapping young men within 3 months. It's every girls dream."_

"_Not mine." Maggie replied._

"_Oh come on Mag." Said Anna as she took her empty cup to the kitchen._

"_I know you're married but you can't tell me you don't at least look at the new recruits we pass by almost every day on the way to the radio tower." Anna insisted._

_Maggie finished her tea. "Well that's not fair, it's almost impossible not to look when they're right there."_

"_Oh Maggie!" Anna said with glee._

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

"_Who could that be?" Maggie Asked._

"_I'll get it." Replied Anna as she went for the door._

_Upon opening Maggie saw a familiar face, who had no business being there._

"_Can I help you?" Anna asked the seemingly young man._

"_Yes, I have a message for Maggie." Said Leon._

"_Oh, well where is it?" Anna Asked._

"_Never mind I got it." Maggie said as she walked past Anna and closed the door behind her."_

"_What are you doing here?!" She asked him._

"_Is that how you greet your friends?" Asked Leon._

"_You're right." Maggie replied. "How are you?…. Now What Are you doing here!?"_

"_I'm fine, and like I said I have a message for you." Said Leon._

"_From who?" She asked._

_Just then Anna opened the door. _

"_Yes, Anna?" Asked Maggie._

"_You know it's much more comfortable inside. I'm sure your friend would prefer to continue the conversation in here." She said._

"_No, he can…" Began Maggie but Leon cut her off._

"_I'd love to come in." Said Leon._

_Maggie turned to him, but all he did was smile at her._

"_Fine I'll get another cup of tea."_

* * *

**Thank you all who made it to the end. **

**Hopefully I'll be uploading these more frequently now.**

**May God bless you all.**


	4. And Getting Stranger

**Disclaimer: These characters belong the Oxen Free game and to Night School Studio.**

**Hello guys sorry about taking so long but I was stuck in another country due to mine closing its borders for almost 2 months due to COVID 19. I actually had this chapter done for a while but kept forgetting to upload it.**

**Youtube Channel: Feedingfrenzy91**

* * *

Filling cracks in time was more boring than one might think. Leon was basically a glorified housekeeper. Cleaning up the cracks caused by time travellers. Of course, most of these were the results of one rather mischievous traveller.

"Hey, Leon." The culprit said from behind him.

He looked to see Max, with a smile on her face.

"What you so happy about?" He asked as he closed up the final crack.

"What it's a beautiful day. The sun's shining and no storm." She replied.

"It'd be better if you stopped going back in time so often." Said Leon.

"What's the point of having these powers if we don't use them?" Max Asked.

"God gave us these gifts for a reason Max. We shouldn't abuse them."

"I'm not abusing them."

"You travelled back in time so a girl would let you use her drone."

"…Okay, you got me there, but what does it matter? You said yourself within two months we'll be going back in time anyway. It won't a difference whether you fill the cracks or not."

Leon approached max. "It most certainly will. The cracks you cause every single time you use your ability are not affected by time loops. Meaning they would only grow bigger and bigger until they formed a time void. Enough voids occur and you have a storm. I'm sure you know what that's like."

Max winced. "All right, I'll slow down on travelling back."

"That's all I ask."

"Let me take you to lunch to make up for it." Said Max.

Leon thought for a moment. The burgers at two whales were almost unbeatable. For the price anyway.

"Sure, I could eat."

* * *

_February 28, 1943_

_The tea was good as always. The company even more so. Maggie had never told Leon how beautiful and charming her friend was. Anna was a delight, truly. Leon was glad he had accepted her invitation, but Maggie seemed rather nervous. It made sense, Anna didn't know. If she did she would be asking about Henry right now. Instead, she seemed more interested in Leon. What he did, how old he was, and whether he was involved with anyone or not. Leon didn't mind the questions and he had no problem giving truthful answers. Perhaps that's why Maggie was nervous. Maybe she was afraid of Anna asking the wrong question._

"_So how do you two know each other?" Anna asked turning her attention to Maggie._

_Leon could have answered but he wanted to see how Maggie would handle his introduction._

"_Well…" She started. "He's a friend of Henry's." _

"_Oh, you know Henry?" Anna asked. Her question was directed at Leon._

"_Well, he's more of a friend of my father's" He replied._

"_Is your father in the army?" She asked._

"_Yes." Replied Leon as he took another sip of tea. "He's in France actually."_

"_Oh, dreadful what's happened there." Said Anna. "Well let him know we're all praying for the war to end soon and their safe return._

"_Thank you." Leon replied. "That means a lot."_

"_So do you live on the base?" Asked Anna. "You're not wearing a uniform."_

"_Well no I…"_

"_He's not in the army, he's sort of a messenger." Maggie interrupted._

"_A messenger? Well, how did you get to be one on the island?" She inquired._

"_Anna, please, stop pestering our guest." Maggie answered for him again._

"_Oh, I don't mind answering question's given from such a beautiful lady." Leon stated._

_Anna blushed slightly. While Maggie groaned slightly._

_Leon was having so much fun, both flirting with Anna while annoying Maggie. However, he did have somewhere to be._

"_But as much as I enjoy it I'm afraid I have to leave." He said as he finished his tea and stood up._

"_Oh do come again." Insisted Anna._

"_I plan to." He replied causing Maggie to groan again._

"_I'll walk you out." Said Maggie as she rose from the table._

_The two headed for the door. _

"_Please don't." Maggie whispered upon opening the door for him._

"_We were just talking." Leon insisted._

"_Like hell you were." Said Maggie as Leon walked out the door._

"_By the way did you want your message from Henry or not?" He asked._

_Maggie stared at him. Her slight annoyance had turned into sudden excitement._

"_It's from Henry?" She asked._

"_Why yes. The Kanoloa will be docking within three months." _

"_He's coming back?" _

"_For a whole two weeks."_

"_What?!" _

_Maggie seemed to light up when the words left Leon's mouth._

"_But there's something else, something far closer."_

_Maggie seemed on the edge of crying tears of joy by now, and when Leon told her what he had to say…_

…_she did._

* * *

"So two months" Asked Jonas.

"Around that." Alex answered. The two were enjoying a pizza near Ren's house. It was actually a pretty good restaurant. Too bad Ren couldn't show up, he had a "phone date" with Nona.

"So no matter what we do the within the next two months, we go back to the island?" He asked as he bit down on another slice of pizza.

"Pretty much." She answered.

"It's almost like we might as well do something crazy. I mean everything's gonna reset shortly anyway." Suggested Jonas.

"Something crazy?" Alex asked. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Like go to Italy and pee off the Eiffel tower or climb Everest, or spend all my money on a sub that can explore the Mariana trench." He replied.

Alex laughed.

"First off the Eiffel Tower is in Paris, France. Also, where are you going to get the money to do all this?" She asked.

"Take out a bank loan. It's not like I'll have to pay it back." He replied.

Alex laughed again. Though Jonas did have a point. They were going to go back soon. Maybe they should have done something crazy. Then again now that she had all her memories back, she realized something.

Every time she went back to the island, despite having no memories of the previous times, she did things differently. Sometimes only slightly, other times she was completely different. At first she thought it was just her, but she noticed it in Jonas, regarding the déjà vu moment. Even Michael seemed to have some minor side effects. Alex noticed ever since he came back he had been slightly nervous around the water. Almost like his body remembers drowning.

"I don't think it's that simple." She replied finally.

"Yeah, you're right." Agreed Jonas as he finished his pizza. "Guess we just live for the next two months."

"Well, no harm I believe in doing things a tad different." Said Alex.

"What do you mean?" He asked as the two got up and headed out of the restaurant.

"Well you know sometimes when you want to do something real bad but you hold back because of nervousness or fear?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well don't let it hold you back next time. Whatever it is. If it turns out good then that's great, and if it turns out bad, then it won't matter." Said Alex as they got into Jonas' car.

Jonas started the engine.

"I guess you're right, next time I want to do something I won't let fear or being nervous hold me back." He replied as he pulled out of the parking lot, and headed toward her house.

* * *

Leon had expected burgers but instead he got raw fish.

"Nice sushi place huh?" Asked Max as the two sat down.

"Something wrong with Two whales?" Leon asked.

"Oh come on." Said Max as she looked at the menu. "It's good to try something different every now and again."

"I don't live here, so for me Two whales is different." Said he as he browsed over his own menu.

Max ignored his statement.

"I'll have the California roll." She told the waitress.

"I'll have the bento box." Said Leon.

"Fancy." Came a familiar voice from his left.

Leon looked to see Chloe standing next to the waitress.

"I'll have a spicy tuna roll." She said as she sat down next to Leon. Who turned to Max, who was smiling.

Chloe sat down next to Leon.

"So good to see the time squad together again."

* * *

Alex lay down in her bed. Not sure exactly what to do. She could have gone downstairs and joined her family. They were watching some game show on television.

Come to think of it Alex remembered all the answers from the many times she had watched it before. She could have gone downstairs and impressed everyone with her "knowledge."

Yet that seemed a boring use of her newfound memories. Perhaps at school she could simply get all A's. She remembered most of what she had gotten wrong and what the teachers had corrected.

Then again the time loop would come before it was time to go to college anyway.

The more she thought the more she realized none of it would really matter. Not this time around anyway.

Alex turned to her side and let out a sigh.

What Jonas said echoed in her mind. It would be a waste not to do something different this time around. Something exciting, something unexpected, something like…"

"I'm coming in."

Alex's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as her brother entered her room.

Alex didn't react much. Michael checking on her was pretty regular. Ever since he… didn't die he's been very concerned about her wellbeing.

"You doing okay?" He asked as he joined her on the bed.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Don't lie, how did your date with Jonas go?" He asked.

"It wasn't a date." She replied.

"Then why have you been spending all this time with him?" Asked Michael.

"Because we were there when Leon explain… well everything. We're just trying to work everything out that's all." She said.

Michael went silent for a bit. Alex hadn't explained everything Leon told her. Just the basics, however she left the time loop and most importantly what had happened to him out of it.

"Alex, remember what you said when we came back from the island?" He asked finally.

"What?" Alex asked back.

"That Jonas was your stepbrother."

Alex got up from the bed. Michael had been pretty dismissive of that claim. She wasn't even aware that he still remembered her saying it.

"Come on." She told him. "Let's go watch the game show with mom and dad."

Alex helped Michael out of the bed, but as she began to walk out her room, he held on to her hand and tugged her back.

"Did mom and Dad get a divorce?" He asked her?

Alex didn't know how to respond. She just stared blankly at him.

"How…" She began. "Why would you say something like that?"

"I've been having dreams, I was dead I think, and I saw mom and dad splitting up." He replied.

Alex grew nervous. She had no idea what to tell him. She knew that Michael had some residual effects from the time loop but she never thought he'd start to remember… everything that had initially happened.

"Well…" She began though not sure what to tell him.

"I'm probably just thinking too much into it." Michael interrupted her as he smiled.

"Come on." He said as he led her outside the room. "It's your favorite game show."

Alex followed but the thought of Michael knowing what happened stayed with her. The question of whether to tell him or not ricocheted through her mind.

Should she tell him? How would he respond? Would it do any good?

As the two reached the couch where their parents were waiting for them, couldn't help but smile. Even contemplating what to tell Michael couldn't stop her from the joy of seeing them together.

As she sat down and watched with her loved ones she felt…

…uneasy.

The consequences of their actions on the island affected so many people, and most likely future generations to come as well. What if Michael and Clarissa get married…

…and have children.

It suddenly felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders; it was so much easier making decisions when she thought it was the first time she had made them. Part of her wishes she had never found out about the time loop.

…Then again, it was better that she knew.

Because this time, things were gonna be different.

This would definitely be the last time they ever went to the island.

* * *

**Thanks to all who made it to the end.**

**May God bless you all.**


End file.
